Crustaceans, including crab and lobster, are typically boiled in water and served in the shell for eating. The shell must be cracked or otherwise removed before the meat of the crustacean can be removed. Subsequent to cracking the shell, the meat must be removed before the meat can be devoured. The process of removing the shell to access the meat is often frustrating. Various types of devices for severing the shells of and removing the meat from shellfish are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a crustacean preparation utensil kit that includes two devices for cracking the shell of and opening a crustacean body which includes an multi-rod opening device encompassing a shaft with spring-loaded rods on one end that is inserted into the crustacean body and, when activated a rod release mechanism is activated by a push button, cracks open the crustacean body. The kit also includes a cheliform spring-loaded cracking device having operationally interconnected teeth on a top portion and on a bottom portion thereof and also having a contoured thumb rest member atop a top portion thereof and a contoured grip member disposed on a bottom portion thereof permitting the user to have a secure and firm grip on the shell-cracking body.